


Creating An Heir

by GinaSurreal



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy Kink, Tumblr Prompt, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaSurreal/pseuds/GinaSurreal
Summary: Haruhi and Kyoya are feeling the pressure to start their family from Kyoya's father which discourages them from the idea until one night Haruhi speaks honestly about her newfound desire.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Ootori Kyouya
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	Creating An Heir

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on my Tumblr blog as a prompt request (#36 "No Condom" and 340 "Keep Moaning For Me") and I decided to also post it here. I hope you enjoy.

Haruhi wrapped a white bath towel around her wet body and slipped her feet into slippers after her much needed shower. The hot steam and scolding water successfully washed the day’s stress off her slender shoulders and down the drain. 

She wrung her hair with a smaller towel as she watched her reflection in the mirror slowly come into focus as the steam evaporated off the glass. As her image became clearer she studied her face for a moment; the young face of an accomplished twenty nine year old lawyer. She sighed, quickly reminiscing her years as an Ootori’s wife. After all, it was her husband’s money that helped her through Harvard Law.

Their marriage had been arranged while they attended Ouran Academy. They were wed before Haruhi left for America in pursuit of her law degree. Her father in law insisted she marry into the Ootori family after her high school graduation, explaining their name would protect her while she was overseas, but she knew he wanted to rush their wedding to ensure her hand in his son’s.

She found Yoshio’s impatience humorous because unbeknownst to him she and Kyoya were already in love. Fate led them together through the Host Club and bound them in holy matrimony through a businessman’s greed. It might have been an unconventional love story but it was theirs which made her cherish it all the more.

A knock sounded at the door, pulling her from her thoughts.

“Haruhi, can you pass me the Aspirin in the medicine cabinet?” Kyoya’s tired voice spoke from behind the door.

She frowned a little and wondered how that man could endure such long days in the office. She had watched him accept more and more responsibility as the years passed, mainly from his father, and some nights he’d return home a husk of his normal self; completely drained by incapable employees, solving problems only he could fix, and carefully reading through contracts and their fine prints.

Perhaps tonight was one of those nights.

Haruhi grabbed the small bottle, shook it to make sure it wasn’t empty, and opened the door to invite her husband inside.

“You should take these with water. I’ll get you a glass.” She said, placing the bottle in his hand and reaching for a clean small glass beside the sink. She filled it with cold water and gave it to Kyoya just as he spilled two pills into his palm.

“Thank you.” He said before popping the pills in his mouth and swigging the water immediately after.

“Another long day at the office?” She asked, hoping he’d bear his thoughts to her. Sometimes he could be stubborn and try to hoard his stress on his shoulders, refusing to let her carry his burdens. She had to constantly remind him that as his wife it was her responsibility to care for him as he cared for her. That meant sharing each other’s burdens.

He shook his head as he placed the glass on the counter. “No, today was manageable.” He said.

She leaned her backside against the counter and took a deep breath, not accepting his half-truth. “Then what’s on your mind Kyo? I know something is bothering you.”

“My father paid me a visit today.” He confessed, adjusting his glasses rigidly.

“What did he want?” Haruhi almost smiled, knowing it was a silly question. She knew why her father in law came to his office that day. Since the beginning of that year Yoshio had grown tired of waiting for Kyoya to “handle matters in his own hands”, as he kindly put it, and instructed his son to conceive an heir. It wasn’t a flattering conversation at all. Between hearing it was best to utilize Haruhi’s eggs while they were strong and healthy and impregnating her while she was still young with the energy needed to balance a family and work she didn’t feel comfortable that entire afternoon. In her father in law’s eyes she was an asset – a tool – but thankfully her husband didn’t agree. His disagreement with how to _treat_ his wife caused a drift between him and his father, resulting in occasional visits to be reminded of his responsibility to the Ootori family.

Kyoya sighed, “He wanted to discuss our family again. I don’t appreciate him meddling in our personal affairs.” He anxiously ran his hand through his raven hair, tugging at his locks while he cooled his composure.

“Perhaps we should begin considering it.” Haruhi said, watching her husband carefully.

Kyoya shook his head, “I will not let him bully you into something you’re not ready for. I didn’t marry you for your womb, Haruhi. I will not treat you as such.” She could hear his anger growing in his voice; his normally calm tone deepening.

Haruhi turned to place her hand on his forearm and gingerly swept her thumb over his skin, “I know you never intended on using me, Kyoya. I know that and I appreciate that. What I’m saying is, perhaps we should discuss our family. _Our_ family, not the family your father wants.”

Kyoya took a moment for her words to seep in, digesting what she had just told him, and Haruhi patiently waited for his response. She knew Kyoya didn’t want to give his father what he had been demanding for. He was a stubborn man who wouldn’t give his father the satisfaction of thinking he had won, even if their decision was made for themselves.

However, Haruhi had been considering their family for a while now. While she attended Harvard Law she kept herself busy reaching toward a goal she had dreamed of most her life. With every passing semester her degree became more tangible – more real – and it encouraged her to try her hardest. Now that she had finished school and established herself as the Ootori’s personal lawyer… she didn’t want to say she was bored, rather beginning to feel unfulfilled. She had accomplished her dream, she became a lawyer, she married the love of her life, and now she lived comfortably while walking in her mother’s footsteps. She thought her life had reached its peak… until Hunny announced Reiko was with child. Since that day she began to wonder if her life had really peaked or if there was something else she truly longed for but never realized until that moment.

She realized after many days of meditating on the question that she felt ready to have children. She wanted a family and was going to discuss her desire with Kyoya when her father in law stepped in her way, unfortunately souring her desire with his greed.

But now, perhaps, she could re-open the conversation as her own.

“Would you like to start a family, Haruhi?” Kyoya asked, studying her thoughtful expression.

She sheepishly smiled and nodded, “I think I do.”

Kyoya took a few steps forward to close their gap and kissed her, smoothing his fingers over her bare shoulders.

“I’d like to as well but if I may speak honestly I don’t want to reward my father’s behavior.” Kyoya confessed, pressing his forehead against hers.

“Then your father won’t be a part of this. Our family is a decision between us, not him. So let’s speak between us.” Haruhi soothed, trailing her fingers along his jawline.

“I’d rather not speak, actually.” Kyoya smirked, bending forward to capture her lips again. He snared her lips in cute quick kisses, silently asking to dive further. Haruhi granted him that permission by dropping her bath towel.

Kyoya picked her up and placed her on the edge of the counter, forcing himself between her legs. Haruhi nimbly worked on unbuttoned his pants as he nipped at her neck, savoring her delicious smooth skin. After a moment she freed his cock from his dress pants and allowed them to pool around his ankles; his briefs quickly joining the pile.

Kyoya swept a single finger through her folds and was pleasantly surprised to feel her arousal coating her entrance. It encouraged his own arousal, hardening his cock until he was completely stiff. He guided his tip to her entrance and slowly coated himself with her glistening juices, resting his tip against her entrance.

Before he pushed himself into her he kissed her nose and asked, “Are you sure this is your decision?”

He didn’t want his wife to feel pressured by his father’s demands. He married Haruhi because he loved her, because she was an intelligent beautiful young woman who offered more than tangible merit. Not for her biology. If he was ruthless enough to simply marry a person for her genes then… but had once been close to being that person before he met Haruhi. Before he met her he was content on choosing a bride purely for her merit. He would have behaved no better than his father if he ventured down that path, using a woman for his benefit. However, after he met Haruhi she encouraged him to change for the better. She introduced him to a better life, a life worth living and exploring, and he wanted her by his side as he moved forward.

He wouldn’t want anyone else to be the mother of his children. He didn’t want anyone else to raise provide his heir. She would raise them with love and diligence, this he was certain. 

Haruhi pressed a quick peck on his lips before pulling back to face him, “I want this. I want you. I want to start our family.”

He allowed her words to soothe his conflictions and pressed into her, groaning as her tight warmth accepted his length. Haruhi tightened her grip on his shoulders while her body accepted him, letting out a satisfied moan. Kyoya guided her arms around his neck while he rested inside her, allowing her to adjust to his size.

“Hold on to me.” He advised before pulling back and sliding back, minding his beginning pace. She was so wet already he had to restrain his urge to pound into her.

His slow rocking began to build a pressure in her lower abdomen, begging to be taken further.

“Kyoya, please.” She urged; her hungry eyes pleading for him to understand what she needed.

Her plea relieved him for it allowed him to satisfy his ravenous appetite. His raw cock nestled in her tight warmth was a magnificent pleasure he could become addicted to.

He pulled back and slammed into her, earning him a beautiful moan, and he craved to hear her voice chant his name.

“Keep moaning for me Haru, you sound so sexy.” He groaned as he slammed into her again, picking up speed.

He felt her tight walls beginning to clamp around him, a sure sign of her fall into ecstasy quickly approaching. If she kept squeezing him like that… oh gosh if she kept squeezing…

“I’m cumming.” He growled, pushing himself as deep as he could inside her, shoving her into the counter’s sharp corner. Just as his seed spilled into her she joined his leap over the edge, cumming around him. He lightly thrusted his cock deep inside her hoping to push his seed in the right direction as he kissed her quivering lips. He couldn’t help but smile while she returned his passionate snares.

He pulled back, breaking their kiss with a pop, and rested his hot forehead against hers. “I want a family too Haru. Never mind what my father says, his opinion holds no weight.”

Haruhi lifted her chin to kiss him again, trapping wisps of his raven hair between her fingers.

“Give me thirty minutes. Then we should do this again.” Kyoya said, strangely feeling a swell of pride rise in his chest. Perhaps he should opt for raw intimacy more often.

Haruhi laughed, “You sound like you want me pregnant.”

Kyoya chuckled and teasingly thrusted himself inside her, “Oh I really do.”


End file.
